Scars
by GoodOldBaz
Summary: Eggsy glanced up, about to make some sort of snide comment about Harry's swimsuit choice, but his words were caught dead in his throat. "Harry, what the hell?" he exclaimed. Harry didn't turn around. "Now you know why I wasn't particularly fond of the idea of swimming."


Eggsy was glad that it was an indoor pool. He slipped into the warm water with a happy sigh. It felt so good. He looked out the window to where the snow was falling heavily and let out a happy sigh. Tilde came up behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"Mmmmm…." he sighed. "That feels good."

She leaned down and kissed his shoulder where a large scar lay.

"It makes me sad to see this," she said gently.

Eggsy turned around so he could face his wife. "But it's alright now," he smiled. "Just one of mum's old boyfriends who got a bit drunk. She's safe and taken care of these days."

Tilde smiled. "I am glad," she said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss.

"Should I leave you two alone?" came a voice from the other side of the pool. Eggsy whirled around.

"Oh, sorry Harry," he said a little awkwardly.

Tilde gave Eggsy a hug from behind and a kiss on the ear. "I have to go anyways," she said, and pulled away from Eggsy. He gave a little frown, and watched her as she got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her body. Once she was gone he swam over towards the deep end where Harry stood looking down into the water.

"Isn't she great, Harry," he sighed.

Harry laughed. "Yes, Eggsy, she is."

Eggsy looked up at him. It always made him happy how much Harry laughed these days. He'd never really laughed much before.

"Why don't you get in?" Eggsy said, pushing back from the side of the pool.

Harry looked down at the water. "Is it cold?" he asked.

"Nah, it's really warm!" Eggsy encouraged.

Harry walked around the edge of the pool and turned his back. Eggsy saw him lay his glasses down carefully and slip on his eye patch. Eggsy smiled. He didn't like people seeing his scar under any circumstances. It was rather endearing. Harry hesitated a moment, then slipped off his swimsuit cover and dropped it over the back of one of the "beach" chairs along the side of the pool. Eggsy glanced up, about to make some sort of snide comment about Harry's swimsuit choice, but his words were caught dead in his throat.

"Harry, what the hell!?" he exclaimed.

Harry didn't turn around. "Now you know why I wasn't particularly fond of the idea of swimming."

"What happened to you?" Eggsy said quietly. "Did being in Kingsman do that to you? Did it happen on a mission or something?"

Harry didn't respond. Eggsy couldn't take his eyes off the scars on Harry's back and legs.

"No," Harry said at last, slowly turning around. Eggsy felt his stomach turn as the scars continued around Harry's abdomen. "These scars are much older than my involvement in Kingsman."

Eggsy could see how uncomfortable Harry was and it made him feel rather bad about pressing him into the idea of swimming.

"Harry, I'm really sorry," he said at last. "I didn't… I didn't mean to push you into doing something that would make you uncomfortable."

"Well I'm already here," Harry shrugged. "I might as well get in."

Harry walked to the edge of the pool and lowered himself in. He had to admit, the water felt wonderful. He went under and popped back up, his dark hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it back to see Eggsy was still staring at him.

"You know it's not polite to stare, Eggsy," he said dryly.

Eggsy quickly averted his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's alight."

Harry made a lap around the pool. He was a surprisingly good swimmer. He came back to where Eggsy was relaxing on a pool noodle.

"Look I know you're dying to ask," he said with a frown. "I've had these scars since I was a child. My father was a drunk and took to throwing mother's cooking at us when he was angry. As the youngest and, at that point, least able to protect myself, I got the brunt of the action. It's as simple as that."

Eggsy looked horrified. I knew what it felt like to have a man throw things at you, boiling water, glass flower vases, books…. He became suddenly very aware of the scar on his shoulder.

"Damn, Harry, I'm sorry," he said after a time.

"It's quite alright. He's dead now," Harry responded matter-of-factly.

The way Harry said this made Eggsy feel a bit uncomfortable.

"You didn't… kill him, did you?" he asked.

"Good heavens no, Eggsy." Harry looked a bit insulted. "Not that I didn't consider it. He died in a car accident when driving home drunk."

Eggsy felt a bit relieved.

"What he did to me, it made me strong," Harry said calmly. He looked over at Eggsy. "Like what your mother's boyfriends did to you made you strong."

Eggsy looked down at the water for a moment, then looked up. "They didn't just made us strong, Harry. They made us kind."

Harry smiled. He absently flicked a bit of water off his cheek, but Eggsy could have sworn it hadn't been there a moment before.


End file.
